This invention relates to body armor worn for personal protection against small arms fire and the like, the armor being of the general type disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 496,618, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,478, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Body armor in accordance with the noted patent application comprises a carrier garment, which preferably may be in the form of a standard-style undergarment, such as a T-shirt and the like, and at least one armor panel insert of soft armor construction in the form of a pad, which is removably inserted into a purpose-made pocket formed in the carrier garment. This arrangement allows for standardization of armor components, provides a comfortable form of body armor which can be worn on a day-to-day basis, and which allows the carrier garment to be washed or laundered while the insert panel is used in conjunction with another carrier garment.
The present invention is a modification of the armor disclosed in the earlier application which is particularly suited for wear by women.